Baby
by WittyWriter14
Summary: Against his better judgement, Stefan Salvatore brings a home a baby. - Damon-centric mostly. NOT SLASH.


It's raining when he sees her, tiny and fragile, shaking a rattle in her hand as she sits in a bundled blanket. She looks around, half expecting someone to come over to her and pick her up. Her eyes are a dark blue, much different than his own brown ones. She only has a few wisps of straight blond hair upon her head, she can't be more than a few months old. Against his better judgment, he goes over to her and stares for a moment.

He doesn't say anything, just examines her and looks around to see if anyone is coming over to get her. It's a coffee shop for Christ's sake.

He'd seen some pretty far fetched shit in his time, but a baby wrapped in a blanket in a booth. This can't be real.

Against his better judgment, Stefan Salvatore brings a nameless child home.

* * *

><p>"What the hell is it?"<p>

Stefan really should have expected that from Damon. The baby girl looks up at Damon with a finger in her mouth, he's holding her like she might break and she's itching to get nuzzle closer.

"You mean who? I found her. She was in a booth at the coffee shop, no mom or dad. All alone in broad daylight. What would you do?" Stefan asks, shrugging his shoulders as he searches through the kitchen cabinets.

"Hmm, a baby left alone at a coffee shop? Sounds like Lifetime TV opportunity to me. We can't keep her." Damon looks down at her, tugging on his earlobe with tiny fingers.

"Well, it looks like she's keeping you." Damon looks down at the little girl, nestled into the junction between his shoulder and the crook of his neck.

She's sleeping like a rock.

Drooling on his favorite shirt in the process.

Damn it.

* * *

><p>They argue about what to name her because Stefan grows tired of Damon referring to her as <em>it.<em>

"You know, they have books and websites for this, little brother." Stefan replies with an obscene gesture with his hand, a snicker coming from the older vampire.

"Fine. What about Baby? It's fitting after all." It's only a few seconds before he begins to think of all the possible remarks about Dirty Dancing but he swallows them and nods.

"Baby it is." Damon agrees.

And then Baby starts crying.

* * *

><p>Damon is surprised when he finds that Stefan tends to forget about Baby, forgetting to buy formula or to buy bigger clothing as she gets bigger. He'd once wrapped her his t-shirts for a solid week because she was too big for her clothes. She's still tiny as fuck but Damon guesses she's nearing the nine month mark in her life.<p>

Elena offers to lend them her old stuff, onesies and tiny little t-shirts now litter one of the once vacant rooms in the Salvatore manor.

Baby starts to get bigger and starts to learn on to sit up on her own and then stand up in her wooden crib. She grips onto the wooden bars and strains to lift herself with her tiny bird legs. Damon sometimes forgets that she doesn't understand sarcasm quite yet, so his remarks simply hang in the air, unnoticed and with response. He tells himself this is why he can't wait for her to start talking.

* * *

><p>Bonnie likes to make fun of Damon when she sees him in town with Baby. It looks so odd. He in his leather jacket and black attire, with a sleeping baby wrapped in a blanket against his chest. There's always an excuse for why she's with him.<p>

"She wouldn't stop crying."

"Stefan wouldn't watch her."

"She wouldn't let go of me."

She only nods as she bites back a chuckle. Damon and a baby? Damon and Baby? This was priceless.

Bonnie along with everyone else doesn't really ask questions about Baby. Mystic Falls seems to have a habit of that. Not asking questions about strange things. Vampire, witches, werewolves, babies living with vampires.

It seems to just flow, fine and dandy. 

* * *

><p>Damon begins to see that Baby doesn't really like her crib, but the silk sheets on his bed. He tries putting a scrap of silky fabric in her crib but she only cries when he goes back to his room.<p>

She sleeps in his bed most nights, nestled on top of a pillow. She sleeps better when its raining, thundering, and lightening. He does too.

Maybe she isn't so bad. 

* * *

><p>Damon isn't surprised when she calls him <em>daddy.<em> It actually surprises him that it doesn't surprise him. It almost angers him. She wasn't supposed to think of him like that. Stefan had found her, he should take responsibility, get to play daddy dearest with whoever he's dating now.

Damon reverts back to dumping her with Stefan and/or Elena whenever possible, going out and fucking the prettiest girls that no one would remember once he drained them dry.

He feels a pang of guilt when he walks in through the door one night. Stefan asleep as Baby sits there on the other end of the couch, quiet and sniffling. Stefan says that by her height and weight she's atleast ten months old. This little ten month old that calls him daddy (when he actually sees her these days), he made her cry. He really is a bastard.

"Fuck." He whispers.

He gives Stefan a good whack on his head before picking Baby up and taking her upstairs, laying her on his bed and slipping her out of her onesie. She's bare except for her diaper and she lays on his chest, slowly falling asleep.

He doesn't mind that drools a little bit.

"Daddy."

It's the last thing he hears before he falls alseep that night.

And for all the other nights too.


End file.
